Winston Churchill
Winston Churchill (b 1874) was a British politician. He was leader of the Conservative Party and Prime Minister of the United Kingdom. Winston Churchill in Worldwar Following the arrival of the Race's Conquest Fleet in 1942, Winston Churchill led Britain through an uphill fight against the Race, which proved to be a much harder enemy than even the German Air Force had been. The Race was able to neutralize both of Britain's major advantages against Germany, radar and the Enigma machine. Nevertheless, Churchill held firm, hosting Big Five meetings in London with representatives of Germany, the United States, the Soviet Union, and Japan. He inspired his people to hold on even after the Race invaded Britain in 1943, and authorized the use of poison gas against Lizard forces. Churchill sent Anthony Eden to Cairo when Atvar requested a meeting with representatives of the major human powers. Eden, who would eventually succeed Churchill as Prime Minister, ensured Britain's survival as an independent nation, though Churchill was forced to abandon claims to all the colonies of the British Empire except Northern Ireland. in World War II with Joseph Stalin and Franklin D. Roosevelt]] Winston Churchill in In the Presence of Mine Enemies Winston Churchill led Britain in last desperate attempt to fight off the German invasion. They failed, and Churchill was executed. In 2010, a musical about a theater owner who booked a terrible play about Churchill and Josef Stalin became a smash hit. Winston Churchill in "Joe Steele" Prime Minister Winston Churchill was not pleased with having to ally himself with Leon Trotsky's Soviet Union and Joe Steele's United States against Adolf Hitler. He did so nonetheless, viewing Steele and Trotsky as the lesser evils. Winston Churchill in The Man With the Iron Heart Despite leading his country to victory in World War II, Winston Churchill lost the office of Prime Minister to Clement Attlee by a landslide in 1945. In 1947, after the German Freedom Front successfully destroyed St. Paul's Cathedral and Westminster Abbey, Churchill was able to regain some political traction, charging the Attlee government with failing to protect the country. Winston Churchill in "News From the Front" Prime Minister Winston Churchill faced sharp criticism from the British press for his handling of World War II. British radio described Churchill's assent as a "right-wing coup". His critics were particularly disgusted with Churchill's refusal to accept the sensible peace proposed by Germany early in the war. Winston Churchill in Southern Victory A right-wing member of Britain's Conservative Party, Winston Churchill was chosen in 1934 as that party's leader to prevent Conservative voters from defecting to Oswald Mosley's Silver Shirts. Under Churchill, the Conservatives won control of the Government by entering into a coalition with the Silver Shirts. Churchill would be Prime Minister, Mosley Chancellor of the Exchequer (later Minister for War). Mosley would exert tremendous influence of Churchill, and he became nearly indistinguishable from a Silver Shirt himself. Churchill supported the Nationalists in the Spanish Civil War. British and French forces helped the Nationalists to a surprise victory over the German-backed Monarchists. Churchill cooperated with President Jake Featherston of the Confederate States, King Charles XI of France, and Tsar Mikhail II of Russia to restore Entente nations to positions of military strength. In 1941, these rulers launched coordinated assaults on the Central Powers. Churchill would also violate the neutrality of the Netherlands, Norway, and Ireland in 1941, scaring the former country into joining the Central Powers and inspiring the latter to revolt against the British occupiers; however, two of the three invasions were successful, at least initially. (Norwegian and German forces defeated the British army in Norway.) Churchill did not trust his allies and refused to share jet technology and research on the atomic bomb with most of them. He and Featherston cooperated in a mission to take Bermuda from the United States, but Churchill made it clear to Featherston in no uncertain terms that the black residents of Bermuda were under his protection as British citizens, suggesting secret knowledge of the Population Reduction. In 1943, Churchill took advantage of the Royal Navy's defeat of the High Seas Fleet to begin large-scale operations against the U.S. Navy in the North Atlantic. This proved unwise, as his navy was soundly defeated in the Battle of the North Atlantic and at Bermuda. The US Navy then began supporting the Irish resistance movement. British fortunes suffered elsewhere that year when they were betrayed by Japan, which occupied Hong Kong, Singapore, and Malaya and invaded India; and when Central Powers forces began driving the British out of German and Dutch territory. Through all these setbacks, Churchill, who had by now become the dominant personality throughout the Entente nations of Western Europe, steadfastly refused to concede that British fortunes were suffering. Though Churchill was able to strike at Germany in 1944 with the destruction of Hamburg via the superbomb, Germany struck right back with three superbombs against London, Norwich, and Brighton. The retaliatory attack promised by Churchill failed, with Germany intercepting the second British superbomb over Belgium. As a result, Churchill was ousted as Prime Minister in a non-confidence vote, and his government fell. A caretaker government was formed under Horace Wilson, who then asked Germany for an armistice. Before his fall, Churchill relented on his refusal to share technology with his allies, sharing Britain's research on the superbomb with the Confederate States. As a result, the C.S. was the first country to use a superbomb in North America, although it benefited neither the C.S. nor Britain in the long run. Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston Churchill, Winston